


Help A Brother Out

by oh-jesus-sammy (supernaturalblackhole1)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bedsharing, Hand Job, Sam is thirteen, Sibling Incest, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 18:26:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10314263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturalblackhole1/pseuds/oh-jesus-sammy
Summary: Dean helps little Sammy have his first orgasm.





	

There wasn’t anything weird about it. They had always shared a bed, it was a comfort thing. Dean falling asleep with a hand pressed against Sam’s back or him arm outstretched beneath his neck, listening to him breathe, know he’s safe. Sam with the smell of his brother in the pillows and sheets, in the air all around him, a sleepy “love you Sammy” whispered in his ear before they both passed out. When Dean started to get a little a little older he’d quietly excuse himself early in the morning to jerk off in the bathroom.

But things changed right after Sam’s thirteenth birthday.

“Dude stop fidgeting.” Sam would stop for a minute before rolling over again and letting out a frustrated sigh.

Deans eyes fly open when he feels a gentle rocking of the bed and he figures out exactly what is happening. “Sam you okay?”

“Yeah I just-I can’t-”

“Just, uh you know, touch yourself a little bit. See what feels good.” There is some movement next to him and Dean does his best to think about bloody monsters, his eighty-year-old algebra teacher, anything to keep his mind off what Sam is doing.

“I don’t-don’t think I’m doing it right. Can you show me?”

“Yeah alright, lay on your back.” After all, he’s only performing his duty as a big brother. Dean guides Sam’s arm over between his legs and rests their hands over the small bulge in his boxers. He squeezes Sam’s hand. “You just gotta rub a little.” Dean keeps his hand still as Sam digs a palm into his balls.

“Can you do it?” Dean pulls Sam’s boxers down to his thighs and wraps his hand around his brothers small cock. Dean watches his face in the moonlight spilling through a crack in the motel curtains. Sam’s eyes screw shut as Deans hand alternates between small strokes and little rubs against his balls. Sam parts his lips and let’s out a whimpered sigh, his chest moving up and down rapidly, his hair sticking up wildly as he grips the sheets and presses up into Dean’s palm, going still as he comes. He opens he eyes and looks up at his big brother with a dreamy smile. “Thanks Dean.”

Dean is so screwed.


End file.
